


Stake Me Out Tonight, I Don't Want To Let You Go 'Til We Catch This Guy

by fandomfairytales



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AND KEEP THIS UNDER 2500 WORDS, Auror Partners, Awkward Flirting, Blushing, Co-Workers to Friends to Lovers, Co-workers, Draco Malfoy redeeming himself with his tongue, Dramione Fanfiction Writers's Second Birthday GOGO Fest, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gentle Kissing, Gratuitous Smut, HEA, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Hermione Granger showing her love via green lingerie, How could it be anything but happily ever after with all the, I PHYSICALLY COULDN'T FIT IT IN, I promise, I used an entire bottle of Cuddly to make this extra soft, I'M NOT A MIRACLE WORKER, Is comedic angst a thing?, Klutzy human disaster Draco, Mutual Pining, SMUT IS COMING IN CHAPTER 2, Sharing a Bed, Sharing a Room, Sickening amounts of, They are so in love, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Well it is now!, and, and making them admit their warm fuzzy feelings before they do the do, dreaming of shagging each other on desks, except when it comes to RST, masturbation in locked offices, of course there has to be, or give me death, stake outs are a great way to spend time together, thirsty idiots in love, you can pry my italics from my cold dead hands
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:01:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23875120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomfairytales/pseuds/fandomfairytales
Summary: Written for the DFW Birthday GOGO Fest 2020Based on the following prompt tags from @HighlyIntelligentBlonde:Co-Workers to Friends to Lovers, Mutual Pining, Fluff, HEATitle courtesy of Charles Boyle (NINE-NINE!!) because I accidentally gave this a slight B99 vibeoOoPartners for more than a few years, Draco and Hermione have captured more than just their fair share of criminals on behalf of the Auror Department, they've captured each other's hearts: taking each other down is another matter entirely...However, Hermione Granger never met a problem she couldn't solve; armed with a plan and a three-day stakeout, what's the best that could happen?Strap yourself in, I'm back for more; with plenty of fluff, soft smut, silliness, Dramione being idiots in love and giving the DMLE betting pool a constant source of fresh romance gossip and entertainment... Oh and a case/perp that has literally no bearing on the plot
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 22
Kudos: 30
Collections: DFW Birthday GOGO Fest 2020





	Stake Me Out Tonight, I Don't Want To Let You Go 'Til We Catch This Guy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [highlyintelligentblonde](https://archiveofourown.org/users/highlyintelligentblonde/gifts).



> Well, here we are again; another fest bites the dust and I've just realised Auror-stakeout-fic tropes are becoming my new kink, whoops (IDK, something about them makes me happy) 
> 
> Thanks so much, DFW, for setting this awesome gogo fest up, the work you do is amazing and you deserve all the love and appreciation 🥰
> 
> H.I.B. I can't thank you enough for the amazing prompt, it was such a pleasure to work with! I had so much fun and I truly hope you like what I've done with it❤️❤️ I've also got chapter 2 ready to go the moment these are revealed, I solemnly swear I won't leave you waiting for proper HEA too long. 
> 
> Big thanks to my Mamma Bear, life-giver and beta extraordinaire (just not for the smutty bits, bless 😜)

If anyone ever happened to ask Draco Malfoy, to his face, what he did in his office every morning at nine-thirty-one, the answer they received would be the most bold-faced lie ever told.

The worst, and most ambitious to date was that he’d been working out.

Even if he owned dumbbells or a speedball, he certainly wouldn’t keep them at work, but Blaise didn’t need to know that.

Okay, who was he kidding… Blaise _definitely_ knew that; he just wanted to be a little shit about it.

They’d shared a dorm for the entirety of puberty, and a house long after completing Auror training; it wasn’t like they hadn’t had their fair share of accidental run-ins no matter how hard Draco tried to explain boundaries, the importance of knocking- For merlin’s sake! And how to cast a decent silencing charm; it was like Blaise wanted to be heard! Though he would not put an exhibitionist kink past his best friend; it was very on-brand.

Draco had also, on occasion, claimed to be rearranging his office furniture, that he fell off his chair and once, before a meeting, he’d had to cover an untimely, suspicious, sizeable bulge with his necessary paperwork placed _just so _.__

His lowest moment to date had been pouring ink on himself to hide a questionable stain because like a fool, he had asked Tilley to have his wand polished (yes, he saw the irony! No, he did not want to acknowledge that his troubles stemmed from polishing a different kind of wand).

Ultimately, the truth was he was doing one of two things…

Beating his forehead mercilessly against his desk.

Or occasionally (read: extremely rarely, because apparently not even felix felicis could improve his luck), when he simply couldn’t ignore his body’s immense craving for release; beating his other head ___under___ the desk, if you please, and only ever after he triple-checked he’d locked the door and applied a silencing charm (contrary to belief, he was capable of learning from experience).

One might be pondering just why, at this point, he lacked basic self-control or the ability to WAIT UNTIL HE GOT HOME FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THINGS HOLY?! If he was being honest, Draco wondered too…

A tale as old as time, there was one painfully simple answer:

Every morning without fail, at nine-o-clock on the dot Hermione Granger would enter his office, rant about their latest case, complain about how slow the solve was going, tear strips off him for something or other; mostly for putting his body or life on the line, and then apologise profusely for losing her temper (how could someone be so cute while tearing him a new one? It was wholly unfair).

Then she would drop her work bag on the floor, take a seat and proceed to make small talk.

It was a rollercoaster of emotion within precisely half an hour (it certainly shouldn’t have the effect it did, but he was powerless to prevent it).

Sometimes, they’d end up arguing and she’d storm out, her heels clacking loudly against the marble floors, the sound of the door slamming shut behind her; both poignantly loud as thunder.

Other days she would exit with a smile, a wave and a promise to meet for lunch; while he perpetually sat there, stunned by the sublime view of her pert, incredibly toned arse, all the while wishing she would give him a tongue lashing of a different sort.

It made his work life a living hell.

But going home alone, to a bed colder than the Black Lake was even worse. Wishing that she might really see him, perhaps notice how well aligned they were, was even harder to take; the only thing he hoped she wouldn’t notice about all of this… This _fuckery_ was the way he blushed like a teenager every time she did happen to glance his way.

Coveting someone he could never have was sweet, sweet agony.

But it was more than just lust or idle infatuation… He loved her, albeit secretly, but that did not render his feelings any less ardent.

Hermione, on the other hand, regardless of the fact they were friends, thought his sole purpose for existing was to antagonize her, which was undoubtedly an obstacle (he was understating of course).

Everything he did to disprove such notions backfired, often in spectacular ways.

His most recent attempt at being courteous and buying her usual blueberry muffin and coffee led to one _ruined_ white blouse, a baked good that looked like a hit and run casualty, scalded skin and very real tears; nothing a little magic couldn’t fix though, right?

Wrong!

He managed to make it infinitely worse, messing up his cleaning charm only to vanish the blouse entirely (her shirt was see-through god damn it, how was he supposed to concentrate _and_ be respectful while her red lace bralette was peeking through?), leaving her smooth skin and tantalising, scarlet lingerie on display.

If he’d been a cartoon, he was certain his head would have exploded; a little mushroom cloud forming above his neck, heralding the death of his brain cells at the mere sight of her glorious tits.

Hermione had been humiliated, to say the least. Shocked and unable to speak she had bolted in the opposite direction, her hands covering next to nothing while he stared after her, his offered and resoundingly rejected blazer swinging from his fingers in her wake.

If the pain of recalling that mortifying day was a competition, then it was nothing short of a three-way tie between his wounded pride, his aching heart, and his whittled dignity.

He let his head drop to the desk again with a sigh and a resounding ‘THUNK’ that made his stationery rattle.

She made him a stuttering, ineloquent, bumbling, horny, awkward, mess!

But he was her friend and Merlin, how he hated that cursed word! He wanted so much more, wanted to explain, wanted to worship her the way she deserved…

How was he ever going to fix this?

‘Thunk’

… Uuuuuuurrggggghhh

‘ _Thunk_ ’  
…

‘ **Thunk** ’

The clock in front of him ticked unseen to nine-thirty-four. An insignificant time, to say the least, considering what would happen at ten.

Hermione wasn’t exactly proud of herself when it came to her relationship (or lack thereof) with Draco Malfoy.

For whatever reason, when it came to the blond git (intended with fondness these days), every last shred of her Gryffindor courage deserted her.

For years she’d been pining away after her partner, desperately hanging on to every word and _pathetically_ hoping against hope she might catch his eye.

In some ways, she supposed she could attribute that last one to the formation of their bond.

They’d had their issues at the start, former enemies paired together and all that, she’d honestly expected nothing short of a disaster; but the day they received their first assignment was the day she also had to _rely_ on him to have and watch her back in all things.

That level of implicit, functional trust made friendship rather easy.

Never let it be said he hadn’t well and truly proven himself too; with all that pent up desire to capture his attention, she’d given him plenty of opportunities, had more than a few close calls, mishaps, scrapes and narrow escapes often aided and once, literally bridal carried out of, by her partner-in-law-enforcement (she couldn’t exactly say, ‘in crime’ considering, now could she?).

She wasn’t entirely certain when her feelings toward him changed so drastically, only that once she realised, it became a crushing weight on her chest. Paired with her inability to tell him the truth, one could imagine just how difficult it was not to act out.

In other words, he was unattainable, and like a moody, unadjusted toddler; she threw tantrums regularly.

As if that helped matters.

In fact, she was quite sure it made things infinitely worse.

The only proof she needed was the way he stared at her. Half the time he looked like he was praying for her to leave, the other half a mix of fear, curiosity, and something else she couldn’t quite place made up his wandering gaze.

Her mouth ran wild far too often, chastising him for whatever his latest ‘supposed’ misstep was, when in truth all she wanted to do was kiss that stupid, sexy smirk off his gorgeous lips and maybe thank him, when he did happen to save her life, with a good, hard fuck over his desk… Or in that really comfy looking chair of his… Hell, she’d take the floor if it meant his basilisk was anywhere near (preferably in) her perpetually damp chamber of secrets.

In case the terrible use of metaphor wasn’t enough of a clue, Hermione ‘needed-to-get-shagged-by-one- person,-and- one- person- only’ Granger had purchased so many batteries recently she had admitted defeat and invested in a very respectably high end, _rechargeable_ vibrator and used it until her fingers buzzed numbly, long after the toy had been abandoned.

In short, she was heartsick and like a fool, she had done the one thing she promised herself she would never do:

She confided in Harry _fucking_ Potter, of all people about her dismal love life and her innate desire to bang-‘ahem,’ make love to his enduring quidditch rival turned friend and drinking buddy. It went without saying that she couldn’t entrust her secret to just anybody.

Who else was there, really?!

She certainly wasn’t bloody well confessing her feelings to Ron in her time of need; while his emotional range no longer resembled a certain piece of cutlery, it was at best the capacity of a shot glass; and besides, he was still frosty about Draco rounding out their uneven trio with his constant presence.

Circe only knew why she didn’t choose to talk to Ginny. Well… That wasn’t entirely true; Ginny’s advice would have been to grow a pair, take charge and get her man in the most audacious way possible.

She could practically hear Ginny forming a harebrained scheme already:

‘Tsk. Mione’ it's easy! Just break into his office, or better yet, his house; take all your clothes off and see what he does. No way he’ll be able to resist _you_ my dear, just make sure you’ve got a pose ready and flattering lighting.”

As if that would work! Bah! Draco would be more likely to slap a hand over his eyes and run the other way with an apology and a blush redder than Godric’s sheets than ravish her like the brazen tart she wished she was; the worst part was she had evidence to back up her assumption.

Fred and George wouldn’t have been any help either. She shuddered to think about what the twins might consider as possible solutions.

As for Luna and Neville… Well, last she’d heard they were off in Scandinavia, looking for some rare plant with magical properties that could only be unlocked by a month-long sex ritual; one Hermione wished she didn’t know existed about a millisecond after Luna had finished telling her the details (but good for them, at least someone was getting laid, even if it wasn’t her).

So, Harry, it was.

He’d been mortified, poor thing; she’d almost felt bad, but he did end up being an excellent shoulder to cry on, while her hopes of romance continued to dwindle: However, his advice was second to none.

They even made a plan, a well thought out multi-step plot that involved gently testing the waters and introducing Draco to the idea of her interest in him slowly. Sure, the little voice in her head that sounded like Ginny told her to abort and execute plan B: 'Operation Naked Strumpet'; but she wasn’t about to see all that logical, hard work spiral down the drain.

Step one: get his attention at work.

It was nigh on impossible, somehow after the coffee incident, her partner had managed to avoid her like the plague for a solid week.

On assignments he was first in and last out, every time she walked by his office he remained steadfastly sequestered away, the closed-door mocking her with its little ‘do not disturb’ sign.

Ooh, how she wanted to take an axe to that bloody door and sneer “Heeeerreee’sss Hermione!”

The only difference between her idea and ‘The Shining’ being that her rampage was the opposite of murderous in its intent.

So instead of blasting his door to pieces, she channelled her feelings into being productive: aka squeezing herself into her tightest, most flattering pencil skirt the following morning and mentally preparing to shove her _ass_ ets in his face.

By the end of their shift, she had a serious inkling he was dropping things on purpose just to watch her bend over; naturally, this was exactly what she wanted and admittedly she revelled in making him suffer by beating him to the punch. First, his keys hit the floor with a startling clatter, then he’d knocked over her designated stationery mug, later in the day he’d consecutively dropped two casefiles, her coat, his lunch and topped it all off by tripping over his own feet, sprawling the entirety of his briefcase across the atrium.

Harry had shot her multiple thumbs-up through the day, whenever he caught Draco looking and by the time she’d made it home, step one was checked off as a success. No issues with physical attraction, thank you very much.

Step two was a little harder to execute because it had no tangible limitations; make him flustered.

She loved seeing Draco blush. The more often he did it, the more confidence she gained in her hypothesis that perhaps he was simply a master at hiding his feelings behind a mask of aloof indifference; though she certainly wasn’t complaining about getting to be more affectionate to test it.

A well-timed hug here, a brush of the hand there, a compliment on the fit of his suit or the cloying scent of his cologne. It all made his pale skin flush the most adorable shade of pink. Bless his heart, he couldn’t hide that from her; step two… Check!

Step three; get him alone out of the office.

easier said than done.

It took another two weeks for an opportunity to arise, and when it did, she took it with both hands.

Rumour had it Robards needed two aurors to stake out a possible death eater safehouse; they’d be installed for three days in a small inn across the road for surveillance. Before he could appoint anyone, Hermione was in his office begging to let her and Draco take it.

Her victory was sweet and spending three nights cooped up in a cheap hotel room with him was paradise.

But was she brave enough to carry out step four?

Only time would tell, but before that could happen, she needed to inform her prey.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you've had as much fun reading this as I did writing it. I loved the prompt and had an absolute blast! 🥰
> 
> Happy Birthday, DFW!! literally the best group ever, I adore this wonderful community so, so much and I'm glad to celebrate it putting more Dramione fic into the world 😊😊😊 
> 
> Well, I'm off to read all the other amazing works in this fest! Thanks a million for reading and as always; if you liked it, please feel free to leave me a kudos or a comment, I love hearing your thoughts  
> xoxo Em ❤️


End file.
